


How to cheer your archer up

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [255]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little part near the end is nsfw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where I teach you how to make a stressed Clint, into a happy clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cheer your archer up

**Author's Note:**

> Clint Barton is not what people think he is. He likes to pretend is the thing, and people who don't know him well enough think that he is an oblivious bumbling idiot with no regard for other people's safety. For the few that know him, he is nothing short of a self-sacrificing genius with no regard to how other people might feel if he ever got hurt. 

That's why you have to know the signs to know when dealing with your resident archer especially after a bad op. That's when he feels most agitated and if not dealt with early, his mood could last him weeks - which could possibly result to insubordination reports and complaints from HR about pranks gone rogue. 

The first thing to look for is flitting eyes. Clint Barton is known for his eyes. His focus and sight is impeccable which is why, when his eyes start to flitter like he can't focus on one thing, you'll know that something is bothering him. 

This usually means that he's uneasy about something and he isn't sure how to bring it up. This is easily remedied by asking him what's wrong. 

\---

"Clint, are you okay?" Phil asked, putting his pen down and giving Clint his undivided attention. 

"I got called in to Fury's office today." Clint told him, his eyes still flittering. 

"Ah. Did something happen?" Phil prompted. 

"He- He asked me to join the Avengers Initiative." Clint frowned down at his hands. When Phil didn't reply, Clint chanced a glance up at his handler. "You're not surprised?"

"Well, I was the one who recommended you for the roster." Phil shrugged. 

"You what? Why would you do that?"

"Clint, you are more than qualified to be part of this team. I should know. I've been with you for 7 years. I've seen what you can do. And what you can do, the team will benefit from. You're meant for so much more than just a SHIELD sniper." Phil smiled fondly at him. 

"You really think so?" Still unsure. 

"Yes."

Clint visibly relaxed and he sighed. "Guess I'll tell Fury I'm in."

\--- 

The second thing to look for is the clenching and unclenching fists. Whenever he does this, he knows that something is wrong but he doesn't know how to prove it making for a very frustrated archer. 

To fix this, simply take his hand and run small circles on the back of his fist until it opens fully in your palm. Use caution when using this technique because it mostly just works when Phil is doing it. Jasper Sitwell tried it once, he had to live with a black eye for a few days after. 

\---

"He's alive, I know he is, Tasha." Clint clenched his hands. 

"But we can't prove it." Unclench. 

"There must be something. A paper trail. Receipts. Traffic violation. Something." Clench. 

"We've tried, Clint. We've tried everything." Natasha tried to reach out for his hands, but Clint was faster. He pulled away. 

"Sorry, I- I'm sorry." Clint murmured. 

"It's okay. We'll find him. We'll try again." Instead of going for his hands, Natasha reached for his head and pulled him down so that he was resting it on her shoulder. 

Unclench. 

\---

The third sign to look for is the pacing. Clint's post mission ritual involves a couch, his body on it, and not moving for the rest of the day. If he is pacing instead, then there is something very wrong.

Sadly, there is no fix for this other than the presence of Phil Coulson. 

\---

Clint has been pacing the hall for an hour now, and they still wouldn't let him see Phil. He's getting antsy and he's tired. He just wants to see Phil, to make sure he's alive with his eyes. He just-

"Agent Barton." Fury stepped up behind him and Clint felt his heart hammer in his chest. "This way." 

They enter a room at the end of a completely different hall and Clint's breath almost don't make it to his lungs. In the cot, sitting and reading a book, was Phil. He's alive. He's really alive. 

Phil looked up from his book and gave Clint a smile. "Took you long enough." Phil teased. 

Clint let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and all but ran towards Phil to give the man a sideways hug. And hopefully never, ever, let go. 

"I'll give you both some time alone." Fury said, closing the door behind him. 

\---

When these three are displayed together, it usually means that Clint is tired, and angry, and frustrated, and wound up, every possible negative feeling there is. This is usually only displayed when Phil is being a reckless idiot that was lucky enough to walk away needing only a band-aid. 

There are many ways to improve your archer's mood when this happens but the best way is rough, sweaty, loud sex with Phil Coulson. 

\---

"Oh my God, Phil!" Clint cried out as Phil pulled his hip down harder than before, slamming Phil's dick inside him with blinding pleasure. Phil quickened his pace while peppering Clint's chest with kisses. "Yes, there, like that." Clint moaned. 

Clint pulled Phil's face up to give him a deep kiss, their tongues dancing clumsily. To hell with finesse and grace. They were already both so close and all they needed now was just a few more-

Clint let out a bitten off moan into Phil's mouth as he came on their torsos. Phil followed short after thrusting a few more times into Clint's now clenched ass. Phil's hip jerked up as the last of his cum spilled into the condom. Clint kissed him through it, the saint. 

"You're still not off the hook for dying on me, you know." Clint mumbled.

"I know." Phil told him. Clint rested his head on Phil's shoulder, with Phil's limp dick still inside him, feeling content enough to maybe sleep in that position. He told Phil as much. "We need to clean up." Phil reminded him instead. 

"But I'm so comfy here." Clint whined. Phil smiled. 

"We can shower together, if you want." Phil offered. He didn't even have to say another word until Clint was off him and pulling him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/122942030281/yall-are-makin-me-write-porn-on-ma-birthday)


End file.
